Princess Amber
Princess Amber is the deuteragonist of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. She is Sofia's older stepsister, Prince James's older twin sister and the first Princess of Enchancia. She is voiced by Darcy Rose Byrnes. Originally, Amber was cold, spoiled, bratty and envious but knew when to admit her mistakes. Amber loves her family, especially her father King Roland. She admires Miranda with great affection, even giving her a rose flowered unicorn bush to show how much she cared for her. Even though she tends to manipulate and ignore Keala, she appears to actually love and care about her sister, judging by her reaction when Keala says that she likes Sofia better than her, which was the first time that she was shown feeling truly depressed. As the series has progressed, she is growing to be more responsible, kind and respective towards Sofia by teaching her more about being a princess. She tries to keep Sofia out of harm's way as well. And while she is still holding on to her old haughty, vain and spoiled behaviour, Amber is steadily improving not only as a princess but as a person as well. Though she mostly has a cold manner, she can become emotional and even a bit violent at times. She even hit Wormwood with a broom to maneuver him into his birdcage to allow Sofia to get the book with the counterspell for the sleeping spell. Amber has also furiously chased a wild carpet and often scolds others' errors in displeasing her—this includes squirting glue and glitter on her dress (in the case of Princess Leena) or (in the case of her peacock, Praline) failing to let her succeed. Amber can be a bit bossy, believing that bigger is better and that simple is not good enough. She tends to take over party-planning, believing that she knows best. She has to be reminded that people have their own ways of throwing parties. Her desire to win can also get her into trouble, such as when she cheated to win the school's costume contest. Occasionally, her selfishness, such as wanting her own birthday, causes trouble for others as well. Through the consequences of these actions, they have taught her valuable life lessons. Amber has shown to be very fashion-conscious believing that style and beauty are more important than actually competing at times. She admits she likes coaching because it allows her to boss others around. Like her father, Amber is also naive when it comes to magic due to not really understanding it or knowing how to use it properly as shown when she recklessly used up all three of her wishes and when she accidentally activated the Amulet of Avalor's safeguard by stealing it from Sofia. Amber is a young fair-skinned girl, having blonde hair and amber eyes that gave her her name. She almost always wears a chartreuse gown, red earrings and a crystal tiara inset with peridots, often with a floral deep red fan in her hand. She often wears costumes covered in feathers, except for her butterfly "costume". Her hair reaches past her shoulders but it is often held in place by a tiara, making it appear a little shorter. The full length of her hair is seen during the nighttime in "The Big Sleepover" and The Curse of Princess Ivy. It also tangles easily. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Elementals Category:Aristocrats Category:Anti Hero Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Honest Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Arrogant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Control Freaks Category:TV Show Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Sidekicks Category:Wealthy Category:Magic Category:Twin/Clone Category:Cursed Category:Envious Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Amnesiac Category:Kids Category:Bond Creator Category:The Hero Category:Pacifists Category:Cowards Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Heroic Liars Category:Mischievous Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Insecure Category:Wise Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Incompetent Category:Scapegoat Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes